The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!
by Nabooru Tsutsuji
Summary: Yoh and the crew just discovered a horror so horrible, it even makes the soccer moms cry. 4Kids evil dubbies just plagued the TV screen and there is ONE show that documents the terror..."The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!"
1. The day of doom da da dummm!

_The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!_

Hello everyone, this is Nabooru Tsutsuji, and this is our first story, "The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!" If you wanna learn more about us, go check our profile!!!!! Yes as you can see from the title, this is about dubbies, but to be specific on the dubbies....THEY ARE SHAMAN KING DUBBIES!!!!

We absolutely abhor and loathe the Shaman King dubs and do you know what we also hate even more? 4KIDS!!!!! They should crawl in a hole and burn!!!!!! ; And enough of the drabble, let's start the story!!!!

DISCLAIMER: We do not own Shaman King or 4Kids. Shaman King belongs to the almighty Hiroyuki Takei. 4Kids owns the English version of Shaman King (which is a piece of crap xp) and a lot of good animes that were dubbed by them.... so we dedicate this story to the stupid dubs that make it happen!!!!!!!

(Please be kind too, this is our first fic! )

(A.N. To any author who made the "Mexican on crack" thing....YOU'RE A GENIUS!!)

It was a nice and sunny day in the small town of Funbari Hill, Japan. All was peaceful in the town.... the birds were singing, people wore a smile on their face and greeted everyone with a warm hello, and the crime level was low. Everything was normal, especially at the Asakura residence, where we see Yoh and the rest of the crew doing their business....

"AUGH!!!!! Anna, I'm tired already! Can I take a break?" sighed Yoh Asakura, our protagonist for the story.

Anna, Yoh's fiancée, slowly glared at him and said, "Are you done with your chores?"

Yoh replied with a yes, and pleaded Anna to give him a break for the day.

Then, all of the sudden, a loud boom was heard and we see two boys squabbling like mad hens on a summer day. They just finished cleaning the onsen (hot springs) and were soon on the way to the kitchen....

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I SCRUB LIKE A HOUSEWIFE?!?!?!" screamed Ren Tao.

"Well, you were using a bandanna to tie up your hair, and you were also were wearing a pink apron and pink rubber gloves!" replied a very honest Horohoro.

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!!!!"

" BRING IT ON!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!" screamed a furious Anna.

Manta, who just got back from shopping with Faust, was holding a newspaper in his hand and was waving it around in the air.

"You guys! You guys!!" shouted Manta. "Go to channel 11!!! There's something you guys have to see!"

So, Anna turned on the television, went to channel 11, and saw something that made everyone scream out of their skins......

"Look around you look beyond!

We can make an unbreakable bond

The world around you is not what it seems!

It's only beyond your wildest dreams!!"

"So many things I never can see!

So many choices are fallin' on me!

Could it be my destiny?

TO BE SHAMAN KING!!!"

As the theme song continued to play, everyone was in...Well, total shock.

"Is...that...us?" said Amidamaru.

"Looks like it." replied Yoh.

So, when the theme song ended, the show started....unfortunately, it was the episode between Yoh and Ren.

"Hello old chums! The name's Lenny Tao! I'm here to take away your samurai spirit, YOH AHSAH-KOORA!!"

Ren was literally gawking at the television as if he saw a talking monkey. "What in the name of Tao is this nonsense?! First of all, Yoh's last name is pronounced ASAKURA, second, my name is NOT LENNY, and third...I'M NOT BRITISH!!!!! What kind of crack were they smoking when they though up of my voice?! Can't they see that I'm Chinese?!"

"Easy for you to say, my new name is Morty, and I sound like a pig!!" exclaimed Manta.

Yoh, who just kept staring at the television, said, "I don't eat cheeseburgers that much! Anna doesn't let me eat a lot of those anyway!"

As they kept watching, Anna and Faust wondered what their dubbie counterparts acted like, but fortunately, they didn't show up.

Then, all of the sudden, Ryu suddenly dropped by for a visit and saw them watching the T.V. . . .

"Hey guys what are you watchin'? Because that show looks almost like....OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!" interjected Ryu. Oo

On the screen, we see our favorite gangster with his gang, of course, except that the facts that his name is Rio and he sounded like a Mexican on crack.

Ryu, who currently is in shock right now, fainted on the ground like those girls in corsets, and is currently foaming at the mouth right now like a rabid dog.

As the show rolled on, there were gasps of horror, random spasms, shocked faces, and a Manta and Eliza running away from the house....

"ELIZA!!!! Come back to me!!!" screamed Faust.

As Faust tried to convince Eliza that the show is a piece of crap, a sudden newsbreak interrupted the show of mass destruction a.k.a. the Shaman King dubs.

"This is Hasu Nakamura with breaking news, a brand new show that documents the Shaman King dubs will be out TOMORROW instead of the planned two weeks. Broadcasters got letters from angry Shaman King fans last week to tell them that they should release the show by next Tuesday or else the will bomb the building....scary thought huh? Now, as a special treat, we will give you a sneak peek of the show, "The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!" "

Everyone in the house turned silent and focused their eyes to the T.V. screen....

"You see them on T.V., you see their merchandise in the stores, and now they are going to be documented on live television! It's "The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!"

As everyone was watching, two hosts, one an African-American girl and an Asian-American girl with glasses, appeared on the screen....

"Hello everyone and welcome to our show!" yelled a girl with short brown hair with glasses.

"The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!" said a girl with black skin, "Is a show when we document the things that you don't even want to get close to like dubbies!"

Horohoro was cautiously studying the audience and said, "Man, these people are very rabid Shaman King Fans! Just look at the girls screaming!"

Back on the TV, the girls introduced themselves as Tsutsuji and Nabooru, and told the audience, "What you are going to be seeing is a documentary so horrifying, we advise you to take a few minutes to calm down!"

Faust wondered, "If this documentary going to be horrifying, then that must mean that we're seriously messed up."

Nabooru popped a tape into the VCR and the audience went silent...

"This may harm us in any way or another but we gotta watch it anyway...." said Yoh quietly.

What will be seen in the documentary? How will it affect Yoh and his friends? Would anyone else know of this terrible secret the American dubbers have kept to the Japanese audience? Stay tuned to find out!

(By the way, please be kind and review! Constructive criticisms are more then welcome, anytime! )


	2. A Special Presentation of the Horror

As soon as Nabooru pressed the "play" button all went in total and complete shock.

"One house..." said a voiceover guy.

Morty- This house is bigger than life! LIFE!

"4 spirits...." he continued.

Amidamaru- Master Yoh!!

"The rest are a bunch of kids who are crappily dubbed."

Yoh- Cheeseburgers............

Insanity ensues in.....

THE SECRET LIVES OF THE DUBBIES!!!! (bum bum bum BUUUUUUM!!!)

All: O.O;;;;;;;.....

"The show airs tonight at 8:00!" said Tsutsuji. "Don't miss it!"

"Or do....no biggie!" smiled Nabooru.

"This'll be an interesting night," said Anna, "So Horohoro, get the popcorn, Ryu, fix dinner, Yoh, take the normal route in the city, and Manta....this house won't clean itself you know."

"Yes, Anna..." moaned everyone.

"Yo!" yelled Tsutsuji from the T.V.

"Welcome to this special presentation of never before seen footage of the dubs!" said Nabooru.

"Here we will see strange haps from the "AH-SAH-KOOR-A" household," continued Tsutsuji," Who knows what will happen on the first episode of "THE SECRET LIVES OF THE DUBBIES!!!"

Ya I'm trying to hurry this up so short chapter; sorry! gets burned to a stake

Review my friends!!


	3. It's Time to Face the Music Literally!

_The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!_

Oh wow.....I thought we would NEVER get any reviews!!!! Yes, yes, I know that the 2nd chapter was....short.....but please, we promise that this chapter should be a lot longer!!!!!! For this chapter......we're going to do a music theme, and by music, we mean dancing, singing, and a whole lotta musical nonsense. There will also be some other characters dropping by and they shall all carry a tune.....but being the 4Kids dubbies, the whole shindig should turn....hideous. So sit back, relax, grab some snacks in the meanwhile, and enjoy this chapter otherwise known as....

_Chapter 3: It's Time to face the Music.....Literally!!!_

Note: We do NOT own Shaman King, Star Wars, Spice Girls, Vanilla Ice, Madonna, The Beatles, Kid Rock, Britney Spears, The Darkness, and a whole bunch of country songs that we don't know crap of, etc.

Everyone was preparing to watch "The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!", but first...they had to do chores.

"ANNA!!! Look out!!! The toilet is flooding!!!" screamed Yoh.

Anna, who was watching some show about a kid with a stone called Rave, peered over to see Yoh with a toilet plunger on his head.

"A-Anna-san, t-the kitchen....there's a mutant soba monster attacking me!!!" yelled Manta.

Meanwhile....at a certain headquarter in New York, 4 losers decide to start dubbing their latest anime with an evil smirk on their face.....

"Yes! Let's go and make the X-LAWS Brit rockers!!!!! The leader can be a pop singer that can come out of a yellow submarine!" exclaimed a 4Kids exec.

"What should we do to this.....Zeke guy? Let's make him have a dramatic appearance! For his song...we should do... "Wannabe"! Told the 4Kids president who was currently playing Duel Monsters with a monkey.

"As for the others... RANDOM-NESS!!!" screamed the monkey.

"YEAH!" yelled all of the execs.

Back to our crew, who is currently battling an evil soba monster and plugging the toilet with ear plugs.

Then, all of the sudden, a knock was heard on the door...

"Ren, can you get that!!!" yelled Faust, who is slicing the monster with his kick-ass scythe.

Ren quickly ran to the door to answer, only to find the last people he'd expected to appear.

"Hello Ren-san!" said a very chipper Lyserg.

"We are here to see Yoh Asakura...its VERY important!" told Marco.

Ren, who was currently gawking like a chicken, quickly grabbed Yoh by the ear and dragged him to the front.

"Hello, YOH ASAKURA!!!!" boomed Marco.

"Marco...you forgot to put on the dramatic music..." said Jeanne, leader of the X-LAWS.

"Oh yeah..."

Marco pulls a boom box from his shoulder thingy and pressed the play button.

"DAA DA DAH DUMMM!" the boom box blared.

"Ahem...Hello YOH ASAKURA, it seems that you were affected by these...dubbies. We, the X-LAWS can cure that!"

"Like you can't! I can do that better then the tin-can girl over there!"

"HAO?!?!?" exclaimed Yoh.

"HAO!!!!!" screamed Lyserg.

"URUSAI!!!" (Shut up in Japanese) yelled Anna.

(15 minutes later...)

"So...these "dubbies" are a mere mockery of our very demeanor, huh?" said Lyserg.

"Yeah, they turn you into something you are not, and they literally make you do weird things!" said Horohoro.

Then suddenly, the program went on and we see a bunch of screaming fans on the screen.

"Welcome to "The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!" the show that documents the horror of the Shaman King Dubbies!" said Nabooru, who was currently playing Legend of Zelda.

Everyone was silently watching the show and then came the moment....

"Now, the moment you have been all waiting for, the first documentary of "The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!!!" said Tsutsuji.

"Here it goes!" said Yoh.

The tape went into the VCR, and the audience went dead silent.....

"You seen them on TV, you seen their merchandise in stores, now, be prepared to see them in a very horrifying way...it's THE SECRET LIVES OF THE DUBBIES!!"

"Is the camera on?" questioned Tsutsuji.

"Yes..." said the camera crew.

"OK! Welcome to "The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!" Today, we're currently outside of the AHSAH-KOORA residence...let's enter in shall we?" said Nabooru.

"Hey Nabooru, look, up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's....DARTH VADER RIDING ON THE SPIRIT OF FIRE?!?!" exclaimed Tsutsuji.

"Wow! Now that's a first! We see Darth Vader, who is now riding on the Spirit of fire, which is supposed to belong to Hao a.k.a. ZEKE!!!" (starts to gag)

Meanwhile, Hao was currently staring at the screen in total horror....

"Why those bakas!!! Their baka brains called me ZEKE?!!? I don't give a care if that name means, "Power of God"!!!! Its sounds stupid!!" screeched Hao.

"Well, you aren't the only one who doesn't approve of the name." sighed Lyserg, as he pointed to Nabooru and the Hao fan girls in the audience, who are currently gagging, coughing, and throwing up like a bulimic.

"Wow....now I really don't wanna know what name or voice is..." said Marco.

Back to the TV.....

"Now, we see Yoh ASAH-KOORA, training for the Shaman tournament. He struggles to get those weights lifted, but we'll go to that later..." sighed Tsutsuji.

"You crummy fool! I told you that Queen Elizabeth has a Chihuahua named Bookie!!! Now, I shall challenge to a race....if I win, you will be my slave and make me crumpets and tea, if you win (which I doubt that would be possible....), I'll do WHATEVER you want, eh old chum?" bragged Lenny.

"Bring it on dude!!! After the race, we go down to the beach for a surfing contest! The waves are getting' really gnarly!!!" said Trey Racer triumphantly.

"Fine then!" said Lenny.

"Ready...."

"Set..."

"GO!"

"Wow...Lenny and Trey are running like a bunch of cheetahs! Let's try to run after them to see who won! But wait a minute...it seems that they are breaking into...a SONG?!?!" exclaimed Nabooru.

"If you can do anything, I can do better!" sang Lenny.

"I can do anything BETTTER THAN YOU!!" replied Trey, who jumped over a rock.

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can, YES I CAAAAAAAAAa-OOFF!" said Trey, who crashed into a very dark figure.

"Have you seen Yoh ASAH-KOORA?" said the dark and menacing figure.

"By good time! I can't believe it! It's Darth Vader!!!" yelped Lenny.

"Um....Yoh's at that bar a jigamabobber thingy....well gotta run! I'm gonna defeat Lenny in a surfing contest!" told Trey.

"You wish! I surfed with King Charles when I was in Fiji!" exclaimed Lenny.

"That was....interesting....let's go see what Yoh and Darth Vader are up to." Said Tsutsuji, who was walking up to them.

"Hello Yoh ASAH-KOORA!" boomed Darth Vader.

"Hey, Darth Vader, what's shakin'?" sighed Yoh, who was putting his sneakers on.

"Yoh, I have something so important to tell you, you MUST stay here!" hissed Darth Vader.

"Well hurry up, Anna's coming!"

"Yoh....just to let you know... I AM YOUR BROTHER!!!!!!" says Darth Vader as he took off his mask to reveal....ZEKE!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Yoh.

Back to our crew....

"WHAT THE HECK?! What kind of drama was that?!" screeched Hao.

"I'm scared of Darth Vader!!!" whimpered Yoh.

'What has the world come to?" sighed Anna.

Back to our "dubbie" crew...

At the beach, we see Trey and Lenny, with surfboards, and with really ridiculous smiles on their faces.

"Oh yes...I shall defeat Lenny and all of his glory! MUAHAHAHA!" thought Trey, who is waxing his board.

"Hey Lenny, the waves are looking really gnarly today! But first, let's go surf those glassy waves near the palm trees and when the tide gets high, we surf, ok dude?" said Trey.

"HA....whatever!" replied Lenny.

(15 minutes later)

"Oh yeah! I'm winning!" exclaimed Lenny.

"Oh gee....now Lenny is picking up on Trey's accent...whoopee!" said Nabooru.

"Look! Some weird blue thing dropped on Trey's surfboard!!! It's....STITCH?!" said a very shocked Tsutsuji.

"Hi there Trey!" chirped Stitch.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" screamed Trey, as he fell off his board, then mysteriously transported to the Asakura residence along with Lenny.

Back to our crew.....

"They made me BRITISH!!!!" screeched Ren.

"Hey! I don't know how to surf and I am NOT a surfer dude!" yelled Horohoro.

"Wonder what I am...." Said Anna.

Bach to the AHSAH-KOORA residence....

"YOH!!! The day has come to FIGHT!!!!" said Zeke. (AN: cough. Cough )

"Um.....Anna?" questioned Yoh.

"YOOOOOOOOOOH! How many times did I tell you to STOP inviting your stupid friends over!?!?!!" screeched Anna.

"Yes Miss Anna!" replied Yoh. "Hey Zeke, can we fight another time cuz' it seems that Anna is getting really P.O. ed right now."

"NO! I am not leaving without a duel! A song duel!"

"What...the...&$&%#!!?! They are fight each other in song?!" gawked Nabooru.

"OK! I'll go first!" says Zeke. (who somehow appeared in a pink, glittery, and very much made of spandex suit)

"_Say I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,  
I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah!"_

_  
"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever friendship never ends  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is!"_

"Holy crap...is it just me, or am I seeing Zeke tap-dancing and singing to the Spice Girls?" stared Tsutsuji.

"Yes...he's tap-dancing alright..." sighed Nabooru.

"Now...it's MY TURN!!!" said Yoh.

"_Bawitdaba da bang a dang diggy diggy diggy said the boogy said up jump the boogy!"   
_[7X]

"_My name is YOOOOOOOOOOH! Yoh Rock!" _

Back to our crew....

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I can't believe that Hao had to tap-dance to the Spice Girls!!! Howled Lyserg, who is holding his stomach in laughter.

"I had to admit, that was pretty funny..." said Anna. "But I'm never gonna forgive them for making me sound like a bitch!!"

Yoh, who was blank, said, "I don't like to listen to metal....WHATEVER HAPPENED TO THE REGGAE?!"

As Lyserg and the rest of the X-LAWS were laughing their butts off, Hao stomped near Lyserg and yelled, "OK! If I see you as a country singer, the X-LAWS as the Beatles, and tin-can girl as Madonna and Britney Spears, I get $2,000."

"How preposterous!" said Jeanne, "How can we get that much money?!"

Hao thought...and thought...until his brain was a pile of wet dog food.

"AHA! I'll make you guys work at a nursery school!"

"But isn't that a good thing?" said Marco.

"NO! You know why?! I'm gonna make you take care of....the YAOI crazed fan girls!! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screeched Marco.

Back to the documentary:

"WHAT'S WITH ALLTHE RUCKUS? You are ruining my studies!!!"

"Who was that?" said Zeke.

"I can't believe that I have a bunch of hooligans singing Brit-pop and metal during my studies!" said a very frustrated Faust.

"Well, like I always said, If you can't beat them, join them..." (Gets a guitar out)

"I believe in a thing called love! Just take it away my heart!"

Anna was staring at the doctor as he sang and played the guitar at the same time, until....

"Ice, ice, baby ice!" said three mysterious figures.

"Oh my lord, it can't be! They are singing that really corny song by Vanilla Ice!" said Lenny.

"Dude, honestly, NO ONE listens to Vanilla Ice anymore...except the people at the retirement homes." replied Trey.

"Well, you ain't cool enough to listen to street music, bum!"

(The figures reveal themselves to be...THE HANAGUMI!!)

"Like what's up, my homie?" said Kanna, who gave Zeke a high-five.

"Ya, what wit da bling-bling? I swear that you need a bit more ice to ya' style!" said Macchi, who is covered in various gold and silver jewelry.

"I have ice, dude." said Trey.

"NO! Mari says that your ice ain't the one we're talkin' bout'! I mean DIAMONDS!!!" replied Mari.

"Oh for the love of British royalty..." sighed Lenny.

"Oh for the love of science..." sighed Faust.

"STOP WITH THE GHETTO ACCENTS!!!"

"HOWDY Y'ALL!" said a figure with a dowsing thingamabob.

"No way...is that...LYSERG?!?!?" said a shocked Nabooru.

"Yeah...except that the fact he's a Southern backwoods hick." exclaimed Tsutsuji.

"Hi y'all! The name is Lyserg! I'm from the wild, wild, WEST! This is my spirit, Chloe! We're here to round up them criminals Zeke and his hussies over there!" chirped Lyserg.

"Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roam, and the deer and the antelope play!!!!!" sang Lyserg who just summoned a guitar from outer space.

"OH NO!!! NOT COUNTRY!!! I HATE COUNTRY!!" screeched Zeke.

"Hey dawg, country music ain't da bomb!" told the Hanagumi.

"But we all live in a yellow submarine! Yellow submarine! Yellow submarine!"

Back with our crew:

"HAHAHAHA!!! Told ya that Lyserg is gonna be a redneck hick!!!" howled Hao.

Back to the other people:

"Wow! It's dim X-LAWS people!" said Lyserg.

"What's up ENGLAND!!!? We, the X-LAWS, shall rock on with our music! Come, join us, young grasshopper, as we soothe this savage beast with our melodies!" said Marco.

"OK!" replied Lyserg.

"Ok? GO!"

"She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah! She loves you, yeah, yeah, and yeah, she loves you yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah YEAH!!!!!"Sung Lyserg.

"NO!!!! I hate this kind of music more than country!!! NO!"

"Now, we present to you the one, the almighty, JEANNE!" said Marco.

Then all of the sudden, a yellow submarine appeared and it opened, revealing the leader of the X-LAWS, Jeanne.

"Hey all you people! It's time to party!!!"

"My loneliness, its killing me (and I!)

I must confess, I still believe! (Still believe!)

When I'm not with you I lose my mind,

Give me a siiiiiign; hit me baby one more time!"

"C'mon, Vogue! Let your body move to the music, hey, hey, hey!

C'mon, Vogue! Let your body go with the flow! Oh you know you can do it!"

"Oh my.... It seems that the very modest Jeanne of the X-LAWS is dancing in a corset and hot-pants. What horror!" exclaimed Tsutsuji, who was currently telling the camera crew to close up on the chaos.

"Well, this has been an engaging show, don't you think? Until next time, see ya later!" said Nabooru.

How will everyone react to this horror? What will be coming next for the dubbies? And will Yoh and the crew ever go on the show as special guests? Stay tuned!

(By the way, please be kind and review!)


	4. The Exercising Exorcism!

Hi again! Ummm...here's the 4th chapter!....OO I'm not very good at intros.....sorry ;;;

Long story short the only thing we own is this fanfiction. ok? ok! Now onto the story!

"So....who won the song duel?" questioned Tsutsuji.

"We're about to find out!" replied Nabooru.

"We won!" yelled Jeanne.

"What are you talking about you tone deaf little girl?! I won!" said Zeke proudly.

And before everyone knew it there was a huge quarrel over who won the song duel.

"SHUTUP!!!"

"Oh my god! Who said that?!" Asked Nabooru.

"It's Anna....how could you miss that nagging voice?" said Tsutsuji.

'If you all don't SHUTUP right now.....THIS GIRL GETS IT!!!"

"What is Anna talking about, 'This girl'?!" said Nabooru now spazzing.

"Wait a minute....That's not Anna! Look at her eyes!" exclaimed Tsutsuji, "They're pure white!"

"Um...is she blind?" asked the idiotic dubbieYoh.

"SHE ISN'T BLIND YOU BAKA!!!" yelled Tsutsuji.

"SHE IS POSSESSED YOU MORON!!!" screamed Nabooru.

"Ooooh......A cheeseburger would be nice right about now....."

"ANYWAYS....as we were saying! Anna's been possessed....but by who?!"

"Umm...'Anna' what are your wishes?" asked Nabooru.

"Anna" replied, "Well, these are my demands--"

"No! I will not stand by and watch this!" said Marco.

"Who are you?! Get lost!" yelled Anna.

"I'm going to exorcise Anna! I've seen it done many times on TV.....So surely I can do it!"

"Oh please! Go take your stupid gun and shoot it up your ass!" replied "Anna"

All stood silent then let out a huge "GASP!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Anna said the "a" word!!Anna said the "a" word!!Anna said the "a" word!!" panicked Morty.

"Dude!!! Like, WHOA!" said Trey.

"By crumpets and tea I cannot believe you just said that!" exclaimed Lenny.

"Cheeseburgers.........." said Yoh.

"Now you have REALLY PUSHED THE LIMIT!!!" yelled Marco.

"Ummm....is Marco doing what I think he's doing?!" asked Tsutsji.

"Oh god he IS!" replied Nabooru.

All gazed in digust at the sight of Marco in his battle outfit which consisted of an open shirt and tight tight shorts.

"OH MY GOD!!! THE HORROR!!!" cried Nabooru.

"Heh heh....now to exorcise...with EXERCISE!!" laughed Marco.

"Dude, this totally lame!" said Trey Racer.

"Oh shutup you blue-haired popsicle!" yelled Lenny, " You are so dumb, you don't know the difference between a snowboard and a surfboard!"

"Oh yeah?! It's GO TIME!!!" screamed Trey with excitement.

"Bring it on!" replied Lenny.

"Oh no! It seems Lenny and Trey have gotten into a horrible fight!" said Nabooru.

"Yes they're going at it like....oh wait....now they're...MAKING OUT!!"

"Oh Trey! You know I didn't mean all those nasty things I said!" Lenny said romantically.

"Let's forgive and forget!" said Trey.

"Lord lift us up where we belong! Where the eagles cry! Or the mountains---"

"Oh sorry," said Nabooru putting away her boom box.

"Hey! Did everyone forget the victim?! You're friend Anna is in trouble don't forget!" said Anna.

"Marco, you have to use the exercising exorcism!" said Jeanne.

"It's too late for that now!" said Anna, "If you want to see her again then follow me!"

"Oh my! Anna just jumped on a flying broom!" exclaimed Tsutsuji.

"Let's follow!" said Nabooru.

"Um...how are we going to catch up to her?"

"Simple! We'll....walk."

anime fall

"It's no big deal....it's two blocks down from here!" smiled Nabooru.

"What the....who the....how the...!?"

"Don't ask questions! just follow Anna!"

What will happen?! Where is Anna going?! Find out in the 5th chapter of "The Secret Lives of the Dubbies"!!!!


	5. Doughboy, Muggles, and Psychos, oh my!

_The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!_

Previously, the 4th chapter had Dub Anna possessed by an evil spirit..... If you know what the whole exorcism shindig came from, consider yourself lucky to survive watching that movie. If you guessed that it came from _The Exorcist, !!! Now, on this chapter, we will go to a place so famous, almost ANY child knows the name by heart. Plus....What does various baked pastries have to do in this story? Read on to find out! ï_

Disclaimer: We do not own Shaman King, the Pillsbury Doughboy, Harry Potter, Richard Simmons, etc.

Back to the "real" crew:

Well, as you can see by now, everyone has been affected by these monstrous oddities otherwise known as dubbies from the musically-challenged, to the culture-shocked people that are watching this program:

"I can't believe that those hideous American hogs made me into a trashy prostitute!!" interjected Jeanne.

"Well, at least you didn't have to have a helium-induced voice that can literally scare Alvin and the Chipmunks!" replied Faust, who was trying his best to comfort Eliza from the horror.

"AHEM!!!!" interrupted Marco. "What Horohoro said is absolutely correct! They literally turn us into a bunch of clowns, and made us into complete fools!"

Lyserg was trying to calm down, due to the fact that he turned from a high-etiquette boy to some Southern backwoods hick who plays a banjo.

"Oh yeah, I forgot something...ALL OF YOU X-LAWS PEOPLE HAVE TO WORK AT THE YAOI CRAZED DAYCARE AND JEANNE HAS TO FORK OVER $2000!!" exclaimed Hao.

Jeanne sighed and asked Lyserg to hand her the checkbook...

"And I had enough money to buy myself another electric chair too!" sighed Jeanne, as she was filling out the check.

Back to the horror:

"How are we ever gonna catch her?!" asked Tsutsuji.

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't we use a flying car, like in the 2nd Harry Potter movie?" suggested Zeke.

"Are you crazy?! There is no way that we can ever get a flying car and if we do, I'm not gonna sit next to Zeke!" whined Dub Jeanne.

15 minutes later....

"I can't believe that I'm sitting next to Zeke in a FLYING CAR for crying out loud!" blabbed Dub Jeanne.

"Aw quit your whining, you ninny! At least we have a good way of transportation!" interjected Lenny.

"Well....This situation is getting more strange by the minute. Whoever 4Kids is, I bet they were a bunch of drunken monkeys with an IQ of negative 1,000,000,000." Said Nabooru, who was squeezed between Morty and Trey.

"You can say that again, let's go check the headquarters with our secret hidden camera!" replied Tsutsuji, who was squeezed between Rio(blech!) and Dub Faust.

Meanwhile at the 4Kids headquarters:

"Wow, whatever this stuff is, it tastes good!" exclaimed Monkey #1.

"Yeah, it makes you feel funny and dizzy too! WHEE! Look at the flying dinosaurs!" complimented Monkey #2.

"Well, since the big guys(the 4Kids execs) aren't here, let's do their job for them!" said Monkey #1, who was fusing the Harry Potter movies with the Shaman King anime.

"Look! I know what I can do! I can just shove this in, and it will be perfect!" said Monkey #2.

Back to the real crew:

"What did they just shove in right now?" said Lyserg.

"I think that was....a Pillsbury breadsticks dough." Said Anna.

"Bakas! You know what this means! The Pillsbury Doughboy is gonna invade the frickin' show!" screame Ren.

Back to the dubbies:

"Hey everyone! I see Anna on the broom! And she's heading for that weird building on that island!" exclaimed Dub Yoh.

"It semms that we're heading to....HOGWARTS?! WTF?!" said a shocked Tsutsuji.

"Well, it seems that we reached the Harry Potter world and we're heading near....THE WHOMPING WILLOW!!! We're all gonna die!!!" screamed Nabooru.

"WHEE! This looks fun!" said a chipper Faust.

"But it ain't more fun like squishin' them hops to make the finest whiskey in the world! I can just smell the whiskey aging!" sighed Dub Lyserg.

Everyone prayed like crazy as the tree started to smash up the car...

(An hour later)

"Dude...that Dumbledore guy is like, all P.O ed for some reason and he called us Muggles too!" said Trey.

"Yeah..cuz' we aren't magicians you know! We're human!" said Morty.

"Well, we must dash off to find Senora Anna." said Rio, who was flirting with Madam Pomfrey.

"ATTENTION all students!!! There's a psycho woman heading your way!!! She's gonna destroy us all!" said Hermione.

"I think that's him...." said Harry.

"What do you mean by him? The girel said that a psycho girl is coming! Why did you call her a him?" interjected Zeke.

"I mean.....it's Voldemort!" said Harry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! He said He-Who-Must-Be-Not-Named's name! We're all gonna die!!!!" screamed Ron, as he ran off.

"Hold on, Mr. Four Eyes, did you say that she's coming?" questioned Dub Yoh.

"In fact...she's here already!"

"Who said that?!"

"It is I....ANNA!!!!"

"Woah.....is Anna really possessed by Vode-I mean, He-Who-Must-Be-Not-Named? Or is another force so evil, even Harry can't stop it?!" said Nabooru.

"But I can!"

"Wow, it's an all-star team! Draco Malfoy, one of the members of the Slytherin group has just appeared right in front of us! How are you gonna defeat him?" questioned Tsutsuji.

"Well, I- I'm just gonna show you that I am way much superior to Harry over there!" bragged Draco.

"If you are so macho then, show us!' interjected Lenny, who was eating a crumpet.

"Fine then! Avadacadabra!" chanted Draco.

"Your worthless magic can't stop me!!!!!!!" Said Anna, as she broke his wand.

"Ok....now I'm scared...MOMMY!!!!" screamed Draco.

"None of can't defeat me...now I shall reveal my ultimate form!" screeched Anna.

"Waoh! Something white is coming out of her head!" said Morty.

"It almost looks like....THE PILLSBURY DOUGHBOY!?!?! SO THAT WAS THE THING THAT WAS CONTROLLING HER?!" said a shocked Dub Marco.

"Well, you guys know what to do?!" said Ron. "POKE HIM!!!"

As soon as all of the Hogwarts students crowded around the Doughboy, Dub Anna approached Dub Yoh and said, "Yoh, I'm grateful that you helped me get rid of that hideous mass of dough, but just to let you know....I'm increasing your training."

Meanwhile, all of the Hogwarts students started to poke at the Doughboy, which caused the mass to laugh and shake like Jello.

"Hey! If you poke him, he laughs!" exclaimed Ron.

"It's so soft!"

"Hey! You can rip him apart too!"

"C'mon everyone! Keep poking at him!"

"Wow, his laugh creeps me out."

Pretty soon, the doughboy turned insane and screamed" YOU CHILDREN!!!!! STOP POKING ME!!! YOU....YOU...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

All went silent as the Doughboy started to bubble and eventually exploded.

"Hey, what shall we do with all of this breadstick dough?" asked Draco.

"LET'S ALL MAKE SOME PIZZA!" screamed Harry.

Eventually, everyone started to make the pizza, and the dubbie crew and the young documenters left the building without a sound.

"Wow, that was an interesting trip! I'd never expected to see all of the Harry Potter people in this documentary!" said Tsutsuji.

"That wasa great episode, but stay tuned to see the episode that will change everything! This is Nabooru, signing off!" said Nabooru.

Back to the real crew:

"Geez, 4Kids is just a bunch of drunken monkeys...who would ever guess?" said Hao.

"Well, they said that the next episode shall change our lives...so that would probably mean that 4Kids is starting to get serious on the dubbing!" gasped Faust.

"I guess that tomorrow shall reveal our doom." said Jeanne.

What will happen in the next episode that will change the Shaman King crew for life? Will it harm the fragile minds of the viewers? Will it be so shocking, it will seem that the world will stop rotating? Stay tuned to find out!

Note: You would probably notice that each chapter is long at first, then it goes short. Why? Well, since we're a group, we write different chapters....

Tsutsuji: I wrote chapters 1, 3, and 5 (so far)

Nabooru: She wrote chapters 2, 4, and the soon to be 6, which she PROMISES to make it extra long!

So, as you can see, this is Tsutsuji writing this chapter....we don't know when this story will end, heck, for all I know, it will never end, but please be kind and review our work and stay tuned for future works from us!


	6. I wanna be a PokeWHAT!

We own nothing except this fanfiction! So go away you flaming....chinchillas!!!

By the way I decided to change my chapters to a script-like text...because that's more my style. I couldn't find good synonyms for said. Yes that's right. Nabooru, dum-dum. So...If you don't like my unsophisticated manner then that's just TOO BAD!!!...Bye!

When we last left off on The Secret Lives of the Dubbies.....

"Mmmmm....cheeseburgers...."

"Anna's possessed! AAAAAAAUGH!!!!"

"I am Harry Potter!"

_**Day 2 of the Secret Lives of the Dubbies!**_

Nabooru: Welcome to the Secret Lives of the Dubbies! I'm Nabooru along with good pal, Tsutsuji to find out...The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!!!

theme song

Harry Potter: Ah, well that was great pizza belchOh, pardon me!

Draco Malfoy: Must you always make a nuisance of yourself, Potter?

Lenny: I was thinking the same thing; his manners are that of a monkey!

Malfoy and Lenny: Ahahahahahahaha!...haha...hoo....

Yoh: Well, at least they're chilling out.

Trey: Speaking of _chilling out..._check out the GNARLEY MOVES me and Corey learned with our spirit control! Oh YEAH!

Nabooru: comforting Tsutsuji traumatized by Trey's stupidity There there, Tsutsuji. We'll be back right after this commercial break. ;

commercial

HoroHoro: Why? WHY?! WHY WON'T THEY GET THE FACT THAT THIS IS A SNOWBOARD NOT A SURFBOARD!!!!!

Anna: Shutup! And get me a refill of tea.

HoroHoro: Yes, Anna----

Anna: DASH!!!

HoroHoro: Yes Anna!!!!

Anna: Yoh, wash these dishes before the commercials are over, and Manta you need to make sure the cake is to my liking or you'll stay there all night until it's done right!

Yoh and Manta: YES, ANNA!!!

Tsutsuji: still sobbing a little And back to...The Secret Lives of the Dubbies.

Nabooru: Our camera's are hidden in all places of Hogwarts Castle! Now just sit tight as we watch the Shaman King counterparts do what they do best....make complete idiots of themselves.

Harry Potter: Ah, well I guess you guys will need a place for the night! So you can bash here for the night, "said Harry Potter, "That is the term you fellows use isn't it? Oh ho ho!"

Trey: Actually, Dude, it's crash. And don't say it again, because you Brits always butcher our slang. We all are totally against ethnicity of any kind!"

Harry Potter: Well, I think that's rather rude! I mean, everybody has a background....don't you?"

"Uh, nope. I came from some forest. And I live with Minutians. No big deal."

HoroHoro: yelling at the TV What are you talking about?! I AM AINU!!!!!!! AIIIINUUUUUU!!!!!!!! And they are called KORO POKKURU!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!?!!

Anna: Shutup! And bring me better tea!"

HoroHoro: Yes, Anna...

back to the show

Potter: Well, what about you, Yoh? Do you have a background?

Yoh: Well, I'm from a family of shamans. And I plan to use my heritage to fulfill a great dream!

Potter: Wow...that's splendid! What's your dream?

Yoh: Well........I wanna eat cheeseburgers until I become as big as a hippo!"

anime fall

Yoh: Hey...That's not my dream! My dream is to live lazily and listen to my favorite music, which is REGGAE!

Ren: And that's so different than your real dream isn't it?

Yoh: Oh, they're messing us up so bad! I can't stand to watch another second!...WHAT'S THAT?!"

Nabooru: Well...they didn't have any room for us in the castle, but that's the sacrifices you must make for a good reality show! Ah-CHOO!!"

Tsutsuji: Nabooru! What are you doing?! We have a trailer with heating over here!

Nabooru: Well....um...I was just...hanging about...making sure...the lighting is good! Yeah... ;

Tsutsuji: Well, you don't have to! We have hidden cameras and I can see it clearly!

Nabooru: Well...since that's...outa the way...I...uh... runs over to the trailer

Tsutsuji: So...we've got a great view of what strange things the Dubbies might be doing!

Nabooru: Look! said Nabooru, "There's Yoh!"

Yoh is on the ground pulling something out of his jacket pocket.

Tsutuji: Um...it appears to be...a Big Mac --" said Tsutsuji, "Why am I not surprised?"

Yoh: Heh heh heh heh heh.... my precious...!! scarfs burger messily

Nabooru and Tsutsuji: o.O Well, then...Let's check on Anna.

Anna: So this is the room, huh? Well, you could do a lot better!

Hermoine: I beg your pardon! This room is work of wizardry art!

Anna: Whatever! Don't get talk to me that way! I am not one of your gaylord friends you can just boss around!

Hermoine: Oh, well that does it!

Nabooru and Tsutsuji: Catfight! XO

Tsutsuji: Um, I don't think this is appropriate for basic T.V.!

Nabooru: 5 bucks on Hermoine! XD

Tsutsuji: --;;;; Ok...Hey! Listen to this...There's someone outside Hermoine and Anna's room!

"Ooooh Giiiirrrrls! Heh heh heh..."

Nabooru and Tsutsuji: Oh good lord...It's Rio.

Anna: What do _you_ want?!

Hermoine: We're in the middle of something important!

Rio: Well, I was just walking down the castle and I was thinking how wonderful it would be to take you lovely girls for a walk on the---

Hermoine and Anna: GET LOST!! slam the door

Rio: Waaaaaaah!! Won't anyone be my shaman queen?!"

Just then Draco Malfoy walked by.

Rio: Well, Hel-LO there!

Malfoy: Oo

Nabooru: Okay...we're gonna cut that off before it gets any creepier Oo;;;

Tsutsuji: Yes...please do oO

commercials again

Shaman King Crew: OO................

commercials over

Nabooru: Well that was a great sleep!

Tsutsuji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!!! Nabooru get out here quick!

Nabooru: It seems there is something troubling my comrade! We better rush outside and see what's going on! dashes outside still in pajamas Tsutsuji what's wrong??

Tsutsuji: Good morning everyone! Today I woke up to this horror!

Yoh: Will somebody get this rat off me?!

Nabooru: That's no rat it's...!

PIKACHU!!!

......And he's humping Yoh's leg. --;;;

Pikachu: Pika! Pika!

Tsutsuji: Wait a minute! When did Pikachu find its way over here?!?!

Ash: Pikachu!!!

Nabooru: Um.............I have no comment.

Ash: Pikachu! I was so worried!! Hey sorry if my pokemon caused you trouble ;

Yoh: xx faints

Tsutsuji: I don't believe it! Ash Ketchum has just entered the scene! But what could he be doing here?

Ash: We came here to meet with our fellow dubbies!...Hey Brock! Come over here!

Brock: Hey Ash! I was just---stops Oh....my....dashes over to Yoh

Yoh: OO

Brock: kissing Yoh's hand Never..kiss...in all my life...kiss..have I seen such...kiss beauty!

Yoh: Um...I'm a guy.

Brock: OO jumps up Well I was just checking your hand for...fleas. You're, uh, gonna need a flea bracelet for that........

Nabooru and Tsutsuji: ;;;;;

Misty: from a distance ASH!!!! WAIT UP!!!!

Psyduck: hold head PSYYYY!!!!

A/N: Okie I haven't seen the new Pokemon so I'm going with what I remember when I was 10 ok? :P

Ash: Misty?! Oh great! What are you doing here?!

Misty:...Uh...I...you STILL haven't gotten me a new bike! So I'm staying here until you DO!

Ash: Grrrrr....

Psyduck: PSSYYYIEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Misty: shut.....UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! kicks Psyduck

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!!"

Nabooru: Good god what's gonna happen now?

"I will NOT allow you to harm Pokemon like that!"

Yoh: IT'S SAILOR MOON!!

Ash: No it's not! That's nurse Joy!

Sailor Joy: Actually it's BOTH! I work part-time as a nurse and I use my sailor powers to stop crimes related to Pokemon!

Brock: runs up to sailor Joy Sailor Joy may I just say you look absolutely stunning in that and I---

Sailor Joy: Sorry, hon but I'm taken ;)

Brock: What? By who?! ;;

Misty: Hmph! Big deal! This is my stupid Pokemon so I can do whatever I want with it!

Sailor Joy: Oh no you won't!

dramatic pose and heroic music

I am Sailor Joy!

Champion of Pokemon!

I will NOT allow you to harm defenseless pokemon!

And I WON'T allow you to have your way with them!

In the name of the pokeball....I WILL PUNISH YOU!

Tsutsuji and Nabooru: anime fall

Misty: Ha! What are you gonna do! Throw a Chansey egg at me?! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sailor Joy: Hmph!

heroic music again

Sailor Joy: takes nurse hat hat spins

Pokeball...Center...ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!

hat spins to Misty

Misty: Wait!NurseJoyIwasonlykidding!Please—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

guts explode everywhere

Nabooru: Um...Well...That was....unexpected...

"It's about to get ever BETTER!"

Tsutsuji: No...the randomness is killing me....O

Nabooru: Tsutsuji!!! Hang on!!! O

"Hang on to the edge of your SEAT that is!"

"Because we're gonna blow you away!"

"Meeeeowth!"

Nabooru: It's team rocket!!!

Ash: That's my line....

Jesse: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Tsutsuji: No! Please don't finish it! Please!

Jesse: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jesse: JESSE!

James: JAMES!

Jesse: Team Rocket BLASTS OFF at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: MeeeeeeOWTH! That's right!

Wobbufet: Wooobbuuuh!!!!

Tsutsuji: Blaauugh!!! in a coma

Nabooru: Tsutsuji-chan!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! O

Jesse: Hey that was pretty rude!

James: Never mind that! Now is the time to steal your Pikachu!!

Sailor Joy: Oh no you won't! wink

Jesse: Ugh! It's that stupid nurse!

James: I think she looks kinda cute in that outfit!

Jesse: slap JAMES!!! We have to focus! ATTACK!!!!

Wobbufet: Wobbu-Wobbu!

Jesse: Well since we have crappy Pokemon according to the authors memory, Meowth! GO!!!

Meowth: Hee hee hee sharpens claws

Sailor Joy: II ........WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!!! Awww! Little kitty wants to play? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Meowth: GRRRRR....AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!!!!!!!!!

scratch attack

Nabooru: Gwaaaaah!!! in a coma also

Nurse Joy: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!!!!!! You stupid cat!!

Meowth: Oh you want more?! scratches harder AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Sailor Joy: Okay, then...I guess I'll have to use this!

Nurse Joy pulls out a scepter with a pokeball on top and stars on the sides.

Sailor Joy: Say your prayers, CAT!

Meowth: Ohh nooo!! Hmph! Take this! slaps a charm on Sailor Joy's forehead

Sailor Joy: Gwaaahuuuhhuuh.. starts foaming

Meowth: Hahahahaha! Now that that's all done---

Suddenly an oak falls mysteriously out of nowhere and lands on the charm breaking it.

Sailor Joy: Yes! My prince has come!!!

Meowth: What the---Who did that?!

"It was me!

Tuxedo Oak!"

Ash: But you're just Professor Oak in some tuxedo.

Tuxedo Oak: Ah, Ash. It seems that you're still 74 Pokemon short than Gary.

Ash: mumble mumble

Tuxedo Oak: Now, where was I---?

Sailor Joy: You idiot! They already left and they took Pikachu with them!!

Tuxedo Oak: Whoops...Hey! Don't blame me!! You shoulda used your stupid baton!!

Sailor Joy: Well, you shouldn't be picking fights with retarded 10-year olds who can't even catch 20 pokemon!

Ash: Hey! O

Jesse: Hahahaha! They're not even noticing us getting away! The boss will be so happy!

James: Hmm hmm, you're absolutely right Jesse! And since we---

A/N: too many people get interrupted, huh?

Just then 1008 beads are wrapped around the Team Rocket balloon.

Anna: I will NOT allow that many scenes to go on without me being in them.

Yoh: Morning, Anna! Did you have a nice---

Anna: Yoh! You were supposed to take 500 laps around Hogwarts! Move it!

Yoh: Yes, Anna.

Sailor Joy: Hey who's this girl?! She's stealing our spotlight!

Anna: Oh can it, you rainbow-skirted Pokemon hippie!

Ash: Hey! Don't forget about Team Rocket!

Anna: I know what I'm doing here! I don't need your help!! tugs beads

Team Rocket: Aiiiiiieeeeeeee!!!!!!!! fly into space Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaiiin!!!!!!!!

Ding

Anna: Hmph! This show is based on us! So what are the Pokemorons doing here?

Yoh: Haha! Good one Anna!

Anna: Yoh if you don't move your butt around Hogwarts I will strangle you with these beads so hard---

Yoh: Ok! Ok! o

Nabooru: wakes up ox This is quite an interesting twist! The Pokemon cast has actually been joined with us and the Shaman King dubbies! O.O

Tsutsuji: still traumatized from randomness

Ash: Well, we felt that since we too are dubbies we can't just go unnoticed! I mean aren't you guys interested in the Pokemon crew's lives??

All:................

Ash: anime fall

Tsutsuji: But, I must admit this will definitely bring spice to the chapter!

Nabooru: Tsutsuji! You're alive!! :'D

Tsutsuji: Yep! Which means you still have to give my DVD's back TT

Nabooru: Heh heh heh ;;;;

Brock:Because he hasn't said anything Hey, who are you guys.

Nabooru and Tsutsuji: ............OO.............

Us?

Ash: Uh, yeah I've been meaning to ask that.

Nabooru: Tsutsuji! Our cover's blown!

Tsutsuji: I know! What'll we do??

Nabooru:....Uh....This...is.....just a dr-dream...!! flails arms around Yes...a dream!!

Tsutsuji: Yes...that's right! Only a dream waves arms around So, uh, go to sleep!

Dubbie Cast: TI.......

Nabooru and Tsutsuji: Just...a....dreammm....It's all.....a..........YOU SEE NOTHING!!!! run away

Nabooru: Haha! It was hard but I think we fooled them pretty good!

Tsutsuji: The Pokemon cast coming in was a real shock!

Nabooru: Actually everything that happens is a real shock...oo

Tsutsuji: Well, That's all for tonight's show! But stay tuned for another episode of...The Secret Lives of the Dubbies!!

end song

Yoh: OO

Manta: oOo

Anna: TT

HoroHoro: TToTT

Ryu: Hey Milly-chan...

X-Laws: Pull out guns

Opacho: Hao-sama... Are we just gonna sit back and let this crap happen?

Hao: Don't worry about it, Opacho.

Yoh: Well, I guess that's all. Um, so now what?

Anna: These free-loaders go home that's what.

All: mumble mumble

Manta: Wait! Before we go! ahem Nabooru would like to say sorry for taking so long with submitting this story. Her internet was down and....well she procrastinates a lot. Plus she promised a long chapter which took more time. But now the chapter is up so you can stop complaining now. And she'll do better next time....maybe. walks away Oh and one more thing! She's going to get the DVD's to you really soon . She doesn't wanna see you pissed Tsutsuji so please spare your wrath on her. And also---

Anna: steps on Manta That's enough!!

Review please!


End file.
